In the fields of wind turbines and vertical axis types in general, the air-foil or blades must perform under the condition of wind pressure reversal for each revolution of the turbine and therewithal in a given design shape the blade must therein perform well. However this is not always the situation often a trade-off on performance has so been required within the blade design shape to there upon give better performance on wind flows on one side, then the other. Herein is a useful type of airfoil-blade invention for vertical axis wind turbines that is well suited to the problem of wind pressure reversal, herewithin is an airfoil design that performs equally well to the high and low type of pressure changes of the blades exposure thereof, to the circulate travel about a vertical axis for providing an improvement of energy transfer in lower wind velocitys on to the blades. The object of the invention is to cause the wind flow to slide into the contouring troughs and in so doing slow-down and modify the wind flows to provide a shape for maximize transferring of wind energies to the turbine blades to thereby provide a greater output of total energy as there is presently a number of wind turbines in use with the need of functional improvement as herein provided of aerodynamic air foil blades that are better suited thereupon of transferring the energy velocities of winds onto said blades for generating sufficient power to therein achieve thereupon economical operations so as to over come the present cost to power ratios that is adversely affecting a useful development therewithal of wind turbines. An example of a vertical axis wind turbine with an airfoil design that is far better suited for deriving energy from one side of an air foil blade then the other side, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,380 by Kaiser. Then there are designs that use large massive structures to try and improve the channelling and compressing of wind flows as fore stated in such Patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,623 by Goedecke or the Canada Pat. No. 1027052 by Baumgartner. Yet another type of design used for an improvement of wind flows is the use of a end plate angled on the blade ends, which would give some improvement on one side over the other with thereof the main function being to keep the air flows from merging on the blade ends and a stated control means of turbine speed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,085 by Evans. Another design tried is using a flexible rubber or plastic blades which bend into a contour shape, to adjust to fitting the wind flows on circular rotation about the axis as in the German Pat. No. 2,8270,044 by Lagarde, this design would have a stability problem of the blades thereby getting out of synchronous balance with each other and would be subject to fatigue of blade materials. The use of troughs has been tried on ship screws and rudders as indicated by the U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,593 by Barrett et al, and the French Patent by Jacquemin 773,033 with a single sided trough. On the British Pat. No. 838,868 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,101 for ship screws and the air blower U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,128 by Vaghi, an the U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,473 by Meyer for a fluid propeller and fan blade. Therein also being a propeller screw with serrate blade U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,065 by Poot. However, to apply the use of troughs as herein discribe and illustrated in FIGS. 1-2 and 3, has shown a new merit of adaption and function as here in so discribe within the disclosure and drawing.